sinisterfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:KittenOfTheNorth
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Sinister Fanfiction Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sannse Hey, Intru! I see you've come back to your wiki a little more. How're you doing? Barbie... eat your heart out.♥ 15:47, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Splices Hey Trudge! I've learned how to do Pokemon Sprite Splices! They can be a bit wild and messy, but do you have a request? 2 Pokemon minimum, 5 max. [[User:1LugiaLover|'You Should Die']][[User talk:1LugiaLover|''' 'Cause I Like Trains...]] 09:37, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Errr... Can you please use Black/White Pokemon's Japanese names? The place I got for sprites uses them. Not Japanese characters, but names like Pokabu and Tsutarja. [[User:1LugiaLover|'''You Should Die]][[User talk:1LugiaLover|''' 'Cause I Like Trains...]] 16:43, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Ok. The site I use has their Romanjii Names. Alright. I'll try. [[User:1LugiaLover|'''You Should Die]][[User talk:1LugiaLover|''' 'Cause I Like Trains...]] 17:07, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Alright. It's done. Did the best I could, then recolored. That really All I could do with what you gave me [[User:1LugiaLover|'''You Should Die]][[User talk:1LugiaLover|''' 'Cause I Like Trains...]] 21:10, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Featured Hey Trudge, just so you know, when doing featured Articles, Users, etc. You have to have reasons why they're featured, like on SFW. [[User:1LugiaLover|'''You Should Die]][[User talk:1LugiaLover|''' 'Cause I Like Trains...]] 07:04, February 1, 2011 (UTC) RANDOM QUOTE TIEM!!!!!! SHUT UP, I AM LADY GAGA! [[User:1LugiaLover|'''You Should Die]][[User talk:1LugiaLover|''' 'Cause I Like Trains...]] 17:17, February 2, 2011 (UTC) THANK YOU! :D Thank you so much for what you said on my one-shot; I'm sorry I made you cry, but hey, I figured this would be heart-aching enough for a site like this. If you could give this a rating out of 10, what would it be? Barbie... eat your heart out.♥ 00:20, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Hey Intrudgero, thanks for telling me about this wiki. I just love making up macarbic stories. I was just wondering if there was any specific format we had to follow. Silverspark is a friend to n00bs Everywhere! 08:02, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for that my friend. I've just created a particularly demonic poem. Silverspark shall SERVE YOU A PASTRIE!!! And then eye laser blast you 20:55, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Yes it is. I must say, your demonic story writing prowess is a force to be reckoned with! Nice job! Silverspark shall SERVE YOU A PASTRIE!!! And then eye laser blast you 08:09, February 28, 2011 (UTC) No they wont. We are all just that good! Silverspark shall SERVE YOU A PASTRIE!!! And then eye laser blast you 20:44, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Oh yes, ver evil indeed my sinister friend! We are all great writers here! Silverspark shall SERVE YOU A PASTRIE!!! And then eye laser blast you 07:09, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Actually, I didn't. But it does look cool, doesn't it? Barbie... eat your heart out.♥ 23:19, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Hey, umm, out of curiosity, is your friend Silverspark a boy or a girl? Barbie... eat your heart out.♥ 23:26, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for your support on Forever... I guess. I know it's pretty short, but it's a one-shot, though. I could've made it longer, but I'm unaware of the Renaissance, sorry. ^-^ Barbie... eat your heart out.♥ 18:54, March 6, 2011 (UTC) I... really don't know how to completely. I don't have a YouTube account, but you could try this: ask Luna and Gwen to join if they love Sinister FF; if they don't at least ask them to tell their friends if they'd like to join and to pass it on and so forth. Also, maybe back on TDIFF, you could do a post saying that you created a new wiki and post the link if you want them to join (Gigi might join; she wrote Life After Lies, anyways). Barbie... eat your heart out.♥ 19:11, March 6, 2011 (UTC) No prob! :) I hope you're looking forward to my new story. Barbie... eat your heart out.♥ 19:19, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. Have you heard of the movie Orphan? Y'know, the movie starring that mental girl Esther? Barbie... eat your heart out.♥ 20:02, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Hey can I ask you a question realting to the categories your adding? First off, do you reackon that we should make a category for gods? I mean theres already somewhat 4-ish, and I plan on creating another 3. Second, as for my new fanfiction the battle of the eternal tower, I don't think that should be put under locations since it is the story. I'll make the tower and the desert pages later for proper categorization Thanks for you time Intrudge! Silverspark shall SERVE YOU A PASTRIE!!! And then eye laser blast you 20:51, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Family has stillborn baby, they adopt Esther Coleman, Esther is a mental psychopath who is a little girl that wears ribbons on her neck and wrists to hide scars and wears makeup to make her look young, the movie's called Orphan. Still not remembering? Barbie... eat your heart out.♥ 21:58, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Intrudgero, you're certainly doing a great job here! Silverspark shall SERVE YOU A PASTRIE!!! And then eye laser blast you 09:15, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Don't worry Trudge, it wasn't you. I just sometimes feel like nobody even notices me. [[User:1LugiaLover|'''Ku-Ku-Ku!]][[User talk:1LugiaLover|''' Gero-Gero-Gero!]] 18:54, March 7, 2011 (UTC) No, I mean NOBODY. Not even my friends. Like I'm in my own little bubble that makes me invisible and mute. I have emotional problems that shouldn't be considred okay in public. [[User:1LugiaLover|'''Ku-Ku-Ku!]]''' Gero-Gero-Gero!''' 20:09, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Yes, he's called Intrudgero98. Sorry, I just had to do that. Well, I'm not quite sure if any of the users I know have a liking for dark stuff as everyones all about the uplifting fiction these days (as far as I'm aware of). However in an info sectiona about me on my userpage on the Total Drama wiki, I made sure to mention that I also edit this wiki too and that it was awesome. However, I don't know if anyones read it yet so... I'm not sure what to do. Do you want me to advertise the wiki on my userpage or tell other sers about it or what? Silverspark shall SERVE YOU A PASTRIE!!! And then eye laser blast you 09:28, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Ok Intrudgero, I've added a message about your need for users on this wiki on my profile on the Total Drama wiki. Hopefully that works. If need be, you can check it out yourself and tell me what you think. Silverspark shall SERVE YOU A PASTRIE!!! And then eye laser blast you 18:19, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Anything to help a friend as true as you. Silverspark shall SERVE YOU A PASTRIE!!! And then eye laser blast you 10:32, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Hey Intrudgero, I don't know if I'm reading this wrong or something, but in the rules for the wiki, it says that if you were invited to this wiki by you, then you can become an admin. Is that true? Was I invited, and if I was... does that make me an admin? Silverspark shall SERVE YOU A PASTRIE!!! And then eye laser blast you 18:55, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Woah woah woah... Am I an admin? Silverspark shall SERVE YOU A PASTRIE!!! And then eye laser blast you 19:00, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Aww, thanks so much Intrudgero! This means a lot to me! And don't worry, won't abuse them, and if I do you have every right to ban me. Silverspark shall SERVE YOU A PASTRIE!!! And then eye laser blast you 20:32, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Fair enough. That does sound fair. Oh, I was just wondering, should there be a minimum to the amount of words there are in a story? Silverspark shall SERVE YOU A PASTRIE!!! And then eye laser blast you 20:39, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Ah thank you my good friend! I think I'll go do some editing now. Silverspark shall SERVE YOU A PASTRIE!!! And then eye laser blast you 20:44, March 10, 2011 (UTC)